I love Paris in the springtime
by ladyfr
Summary: petite suite de L'homme de Cuddy...on a laissé House démissionnaire du PP et en partance pour la France...
1. Chapter 1

I Love Paris

(Words and music by Cole Porter)

. 

I Love Paris

(Words and music by Cole Porter)

I love Paris in the springtime.  
I love Paris in the fall.  
I love Paris in the winter  
when it drizzles.  
I love Paris in the summer  
when it sizzles.

I love Paris every moment,  
every moment of the year.  
I love Paris!  
Why, oh why do I love Paris?  
Because my love is near.

Chap. 1…

Lisa Cuddy ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle depuis qu'elle avait raccroché le téléphone.

Grégory House était le pire des enfants de salaud.

Il n'était jamais parti pour Paris.

Il ne vivait pas plus en France qu'à Amsterdam ou Tombouctou.

House n'avait probablement pas quitté le Continent Américain et il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention…Elle en parierait désormais sa vie dessus.

Mais qu'y avait -il à cela d'étonnant?

Il ne lui avait pas caché son désir de reprendre la vie commune avec elle.

Cela avait même été sa première question, lorsqu'ils avaient « communiqué » par fax à sa sortie d'incarcération.

Elle avait hésité trop longtemps à donner une réponse…

Il l'avait devancée et face à ses atermoiements , avait envoyé ce second fax de démission.

D'autres messages par mails s'étaient succédés où il lui expliquait ses projets Français et sa volonté de voir Cameron lui succéder à la tête du Département Diagnostic.

Ce dernier point avait ravivé rancœur et jalousie dans le cœur de Cuddy.

Quoi!? Il était prêt à les laisser tomber, elle et leur fille; mais il se souciait d'assurer l'avenir d'Alysson Cameron!

Impulsivement, Cuddy avait renvoyé un lapidaire « OK ».

Et à chaque seconde de cette nouvelle vie, elle le regrettait.

Pourtant lors de la naissance d'Aurore, quand House avait réitéré sa demande, elle n'avait pas su dire oui.

Par orgueil.

Il avait tout de même brisé son cœur.

Par peur.

Elle craignait qu'il se lasse de nouveau.

Ce matin, un soucis concernant Aurore l'avait amenée à tenter de le joindre directement et non plus par mail ou par fax…

Elle avait eu besoin d'entendre sa voix, d'être rassurée et guidée par ses raisonnements pragmatiques .

Elle avait eu besoin de sa brillance et de son talent.

Lisa avait cru constater à plusieurs reprises des problèmes d'audition chez son bébé et elle avait donc dérogé à la règle ;qu'elle s'était elle-même imposée; en composant le numéro direct du Docteur LEA à Paris.

Léa n'avait pas paru surprise de la méprise de Cuddy.

Elle paraissait plutôt soulagée de pouvoir y mettre enfin un terme .

Si House avait bien été contacté à de maintes occasions par son Département en vue d'une embauche, il avait à chaque fois rejeté très clairement leur proposition.

La dernière datait de la semaine dernière. Elle en avait elle-même à l'initiative, persuadée qu'un praticien aussi doué ne pourrait tenir sur le long terme ce remplacement de médecin généraliste d'un cabinet de campagne.

En réponse, elle avait reçu deux documents: une magnifique photo d'Aurore et une caricature de House en médecin bedonnant dans un cabinet…au milieu des vaches….

Léa avait envoyé spontanément à Lisa le dessin.

Elle savait qu'y figuraient de précieux indices qui lui permettraient de retrouver House.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

House: - « Vous n'êtes qu'une petite vicieuse Mme Metameyer…

Vous ne venez dans ce cabinet que pour mater les fesses de mon assistant!

Attendez…non! Ce ne sont quand même pas les miennes qui vous attirent…MADAME METAMEYER!!! »

Mme M:- « Comment pouvez vous manquer de respect à ce point vis à vis d'une honorable vieille dame comme moi! Docteur! »

House: - « Vous adorez ça ...presque autant que mater et cela depuis le premier jour de mon arrivée ici. »

Madame Metameyer sourit finement . House utilisait toujours les moyens les plus fantasques pour la détourner de la douleur de ses soins quotidiens . Il travaillait vite et habilement mais la gaze adhérait aux ulcérations de ses jambes et le plus doux des anges n'aurait pu lui éviter de souffrir.

Se sachant en position de force , Mme Metameyer décida d'en abuser un peu.

Mme M:- « Montrez moi donc une photo de votre fille, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas vu! ».

House:- « Elle a beau être ma fille, Aurore ne peut changer au rythme de vos désirs, comme je tente de le faire quotidiennement pour vous….

D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'elle grandisse trop vite!

Désolée; miss, mais la photo d'hier était ma plus récente. »

Prenant un air boudeur, Mme Metameyer supplia House: « zut, tant pis…j'aimerai quand même la revoir… »

Après avoir fixé longuement le portrait avec attendrissement, Mme M releva des yeux brillants de colère vers son médecin: - « que faites vous donc ici avec une vieille ronchon, Dr House?

Vous aimez donc gaspiller votre temps? ».

Interloqué, House mit un peu de temps à réagir, puis il reprit les soins en marmonnant: « vous je vous interdis désormais de fréquenter mon assistant.

Arthur a une très mauvaise influence sur vous!

Et pas la peine de me répéter mot pour mot son discours, il me bassine avec à chaque instant… ».

Mme M:- « Dr House, il n'y a ici que de vieux malades comme moi ou de très jeunes enfants.

Jacques, votre ami, était un médecin de campagne .C'était sa vie et il n'en aurait pas voulu d'autre. Maintenant qu'il est mort, vous avez eu la gentillesse de nous consoler en nous râlant dessus et en nous obligeant à guérir de maladies dont on ignorait même l'existence…pas même sure que nous en ayons été réellement atteints…

Mais il va falloir repartir…On est guéris…Et vous aussi…

House poussa un profond soupir sans oser lever le regard vers la vieille dame.

Il était touché par l'affection et l'attention de tous ces gens simples qui l'entouraient depuis son arrivée.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

Il avait cru être le sauveur en venant relayer un ami en phase terminale…

Dans les faits , sa disparition brutale alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver, l'avait atomisé.

Après toutes ces émotions suscitées par son départ du P/P et sa brouille avec Lisa, il se permettait enfin de lâcher prise et de laisser passer un peu de chagrin.

Il avait assisté perdu, aux funérailles de son ami au milieu d'étrangers qui peu à peu, s'étaient rapprochés de lui. Il l'avaient invité chez eux et l'avaient initié aux grands secrets de ce village: où acheter le meilleur pain, qui faisait la tarte la plus moelleuse…bref toutes ces petites choses incongrues à Princeton mais qui font ici le sel de la vie.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait repris le cabinet médical. Une chose en amenant une autre, les gens étaient venus de plus en plus nombreux à sa porte pour demander un conseil ou faire vérifier une prescription.

Un matin, il s'était dit en souriant qu'il serait plus pratique de fixer des heures de consultation.

Il avait donc accroché un panneau, bien conscient d'être tombé dans un piège et personne n'en avait reparlé depuis…

La solution provisoire durait depuis quatre mois.

Les gens grincheux de cette commune grincheuse aimaient et respectaient ce Docteur qui leur ressemblait .

Ils l'aimaient tel qu'il était, sans contrepartie, ravis de le voir secouer les vieilles bigotes qui s'entêtaient à régenter le village et se racontant la dernière prescription qui avait suscité scandale ou crise de fou rire …

Depuis qu'une vieille demoiselle était venue chercher du Viagra pour soulager ses problèmes cardiaques, chacun guettait avec le sourire la clochette tintinnabulante du pharmacien.

Après un long silence, House ôta lentement ses gants et répondit enfin à Mme Metamayer: « je vais appeler Arthur pour qu'il finisse votre pansement…vous avez gagné…à demain ».

Quittant rapidement le cabinet, il n'entendit pas la réponse de son honorable amie…


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

Peu de temps après House enfourchait sa moto, il avait besoin de respirer…

Ce qu'il aimait le plus dans ce coin, c'était cette liberté qui lui était reconnu de tout plaquer s'il en avait le désir , pour s'isoler .

Pas de Cuddy pour lui crier dessus parce qu'il était en retard aux consultations, pas de Wilson pour philosopher sur le sens de la vie et de sa douleur…

Pourtant des consultations, il en enchaînait à tour de bras . Il n'en avait jamais réalisé autant depuis sa remise de diplôme.

Pas besoin des paris fous de Lisa pour être au feu du petit matin au soir, souvent même la nuit.

Autrefois il aurait bu pendant des semaines pour tenter d'oublier …Aujourd'hui il avait choisi de s'abrutir dans le travail, cela lui permettait de s'écrouler sur son lit pour un sommeil sans rêve et presque sans désir…

Mais de temps en temps comme cet après midi, il s'octroyait du temps pour broyer du noir…

Il fit donc pour lui-même le bilan de ces mois passés.

Il n'était jamais parti pour la France.

Il n'en avait même jamais eu l'intention.

Mais l'idée était belle et permettait de faire croire aux yeux de tous, y compris Lisa, qu'il avait fait un choix logique et conforme à ses aspirations.

Pour le reste, il avait remis son destin à deux reprises entre les mains de Cuddy .

Elle l'avait rejeté et ce n'était sans doute que justice…

Il n'aurait cependant plus été capable de se regarder dans un miroir en abandonnant compagne et fille pour aller chercher gloire et prestige sur le vieux continent.

Il était donc resté, espérant patiemment qu'un jour Lisa lui permettrait de jouer de nouveau un rôle actif dans sa vie et celle de leur fille.

Pour l'heure, il tuait le temps et observait les papillons, imaginant qu'un jour Aurore parcourrait ces collines en sa compagnie avec un filet pour attraper les rêves…


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4

Grégory House entra dans son cabinet sans un coup d'œil pour le client déjà assis devant son bureau et qui l'attendait.

Il marmonna quelques vagues excuses pour son retard ,s'interrogea sur le bon sens d'Arthur qui avait introduit un patient sans son aval et se dépêcha bien vite de les oublier tous les deux.

Depuis le matin, House n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir son portable et la frimousse de sa fille lui manquait.

Dépité,il ne put que constater que Lisa n'avait pas posté son petit journal de bord pour le deuxième jour consécutif.

Une manière inédite de le torturer? Efficace…

Le seul message qui l'attendait était de Wilson. Celui là pas la peine de l'ouvrir, il était identique aux 122 précédents: « lâche - reviens si t'es un homme »…

Même Cuddy faisait moins de sentimentalisme que ce brave Jimmy se dit House en souriant avec nostalgie.

Il se dirigea enfin vers son bureau mais en passant auprès de la femme qui n'avait ôté ni son chapeau ni son manteau, House fut pris au cœur par les réminiscences que faisait naître en lui le parfum qu'elle portait.

C'était très exactement celui de Lisa.

Et jamais il ne pourrait prendre en charge cette personne de manière objective alors que son corps réagissait instantanément aux senteurs sauvages , prémices de tant de délices ardentes …

Et puis le temps s'arrêta.

Son regard fut accroché par une lumière bleu-vert un peu moqueuse, qui surmontait le timide sourire d'une grande bouche.

Sans réfléchir, House se pencha doucement pour saisir les deux mains de cette femme qui le regardait avidement et l'attira vers lui, espérant qu'elle viendrait se nicher au creux de ses bras, là où se trouvait sa place.

Fermant les yeux, Grégory House fit le souhait que Lisa ne le repousse pas pour la troisième fois…


	5. Chapter 5

il y a des accouchements difficiles mais il y a aussi des retrouvailles dont il est difficile d'accoucher...c'est mon humeur du matin mais bon...le temps fait parfois son affaire quoiqu'en dise Brassens ..'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues!!!

MERCI à Elende, Choupinette & Shini (la folle..) pour leurs à me faire parvenir vos critiques , vos souhaits,j'essayerai de m'en inspirer….R&R PLEASE….

Chap.5 « you 're still the only one that feels like home »…

Lisa ne parvenait qu'à répéter , les yeux remplis de larmes et de colère « tu es là…House…tu étais là…toujours ».

Puis sans réfléchir davantage , elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens et se coula au plus profond de lui, écoutant sans relâche son cœur à lui battre aussi intensément que ses pensées à elle…

Les mots, les expressions, un sourire pouvaient mentir mais pas un cœur…

House entourait de ses bras le corps de Lisa.

Il voulait être pour elle l'îlot protecteur et aimant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser de figurer .

Il avait failli. Ils avaient payé tous les deux, non, tous les trois…

House releva doucement le menton de Cuddy , il voulait lire ses yeux.

Il avait senti son corps, touché son cœur, s'était enivré de son odeur ; à présent il lui fallait pénétrer au plus profond de son être: cela avait toujours été son regard…viendraient ensuite les plaisirs de sa bouche et de plus encore…

Lisa ne se déroba pas à son introspection.

Elle savait que House avait besoin plus que jamais de croire en elle.

Il avait failli et elle l'avait rejeté à deux reprises non pas pour le punir mais parce qu'il l'avait blessée et qu'il lui fallait du temps pour panser ses plaies.

Aujourd'hui elle pouvait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait , lui. Aujourd'hui elle aimait à nouveau celui qui l'avait humiliée parce qu'il était ainsi: faillible, passionné, menteur, aimant le sexe mais fidèle à une seule femme et elle était celle là.

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour cela, un regard suffirait…

Tous deux se dévoraient et pourtant ils demeuraient affamés.

House s'éloigna le premier du corps de sa compagne. Il vacillait,peu habitué à être traversé par des émotions aussi fortes.

Il réalisa alors qu'il ne se s'était jamais senti aussi dévasté quand il avait perdu Stacy.

Il comprit que Cameron avait été un phantasme de vieux con et qu'il existait des millions de n°13 qu'il côtoierait quotidiennement mais qu'aucune nymphe ne parviendrait à la cheville de la femme qu'il avait choisi d'aimer.

Il décida donc qu'il était important de prononcer certaines phrases et pour la première fois il énonça sa vérité : « Cuddy, je t'aime …je t'aime plus que tout…tiens dit il en riant…je t'aime bien plus encore que je ne m'aime… »…


	6. Chapter 6

Chap.6

Lisa se jura intérieurement de ne jamais confier à House l'idée qui venait de la traverser…elle se sentait presque reconnaissante vis-à-vis de Thirteen de toutes ses manipulations…Après tant de souffrance, entendre Greg lui ouvrir son cœur sans condition était sans doute le plus magique des baumes que cet artiste ait jamais élaboré.

Rougissante, elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait besoin de plus, encore plus…

House surprit l'embrasement soudain des pommettes de Lisa et leva vers elle un regard faussement innocent ainsi qu'un sourcil interrogatif mais il ne dit rien.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau de Lisa , la reprit dans ses bras et commença à parcourir sa nuque de petits baisers fiévreux.

Ses mains parcouraient fébrilement le reste de son corps , s'attardant sur les lieux qu'il préférait; les seins de Lisa, le bas des reins de Lisa, les fesses remplies de LISA…ses formes féminines que la grossesse avait généreusement amplifiées pour son plus grand désir…

Il lui titilla l'oreille de sa langue puis souffla « moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi Lisa…tu viens? »…


	7. Chapter 7

Chap.7

La question n'était que de pur principe, une forme d'élégance et de galanterie dont House avait toujours été dépourvu…du moins en apparence.

Abandonnant Lisa, il se saisit de sa canne pour se diriger aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la porte d'entrée afin de la verrouiller. Au passage, il décrocha le téléphone et bascula les appels vers un collègue d'un village avoisinant ainsi qu'il le faisait pour les urgences.

Et Dieu sait si celle-ci en était une!

Revenu dans le cabinet, Lisa ne s'y trouvait plus mais le sol était parsemé d'indices qui lui permettraient de la retrouver rapidement…

Au fur et à mesure de ces trouvailles, House sentait son désir se raffermir et l'envahir…PENSER seulement au corps nu de Cuddy le portait déjà au bord de l'explosion.

Le chemisier de Lisa le mena vers le canapé près du feu de bois qu'Arthur avait eu la prévoyance d'allumer ce matin…

Lisa était assise en boule , les genoux ramenés sous le menton, les yeux perdus dans les flammes.

Elle était ainsi : provocante et fragile,capable de mener d'une main de fer un hôpital entier mais désarmée face à un seul homme. Greg House.

Il décida qu'ils prendraient tout leur temps pour ces retrouvailles intimes.

L'enfer avait duré presque six mois, ils se devaient bien cela.

House n'hésita pas pour la musique, il avait écouté les mêmes langoureuses mélodies des jours entiers , se représentant tant de fois dans sa solitude les formes de Cuddy et leurs amours anciennes.

Lisa fut surprise de voir Greg lui tendre à nouveau les mains et lui dire « tu danses? ».

Son incrédulité lui fit un peu de peine mais ce temps n'était plus celui des conflits ni des blessures.

Il l'aida doucement à se relever puis se plaça derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras et ils commencèrent à se mouvoir ensemble lentement, langoureusement au rythme de la ballade.

Ils ne pourraient jamais danser en public,la jambe de House et la décence imposée par la société le leur interdisait.

Mais cette danse inédite vers l'amour serait un rituel qui les lierait pour l'avenir…

Lisa avait fermé les yeux tandis que les mains de House parcouraient son corps. Greg était un musicien dans l'âme et chacun de ses mouvements était empreint de cette grâce.

Elle se laissait guider et conduire par lui mais voulait aussi partager.

Elle tourna son visage vers le sien et s'empara avec feu de ses lèvres, les mordant, les aspirant, les léchant jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne enfin que leurs langues se rejoignent et se mêlent…

Ils gémissaient tous deux de concert. Ils voulaient tous deux prendre le temps mais se sentaient débordés par le désir.

Lisa aimait ce slow mais elle avait faim de la peau de Greg. Elle se retourna donc totalement pour lui faire face et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, permettant enfin à ses lèvres de tracer des sillons sur son corps, s'attardant aux lieux qu'elle aimait caresser de ses doigts: la toison de son torse, titiller de la langue: son nombril et la zone érogène et particulièrement sensible qui l'entourait.

Ses mains ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, elle décida donc de les porter plus bas, dénouant la boucle de la ceinture, le caressant enfin au plus près de son désir.

House aimait quand Lisa prenait la main dans leurs ébats, il aimait sa force, sa volonté et sa sensualité.

Mais elle avait repris son avance sur lui et il avait hâte de goûter à son tour à ses seins et d'enfouir son visage au creux de son intimité.

Il voulait plonger à la source et lui donner ce plaisir dont elle le gratifiait et qui ne tarderait pas , s'il la laissait continuer , à le mener à l'explosion.

Reprenant fermement les rênes, il entreprit de dégrafer le soutien gorge de Lisa libérant enfin sa poitrine tout en l'amenant à s'allonger sur le canapé.

Vivre dans un studio avait ses avantages, le divan était un Futon qui se transformait aisément en lit…Sa jambe le tiraillait furieusement mais il ne voulait pas céder ces instants à la douleur.

Lisa devina soudain ce qui perturbait depuis quelques instants son compagnon. Elle l'avait cru un instant déconcerté par les transformations physiques que la maternité avait infligé à son corps: quelques nouvelles petites vergetures sur les hanches, un reste de petites crevasses autour des mamelons, moins de fermeté…

Mais la langue de House sur ses seins, les baisers sur son ventre, le regard éperdu qu'il avait porté sur elle , la fermeté de son désir qui pulsait au creux de ses jambes l'avaient rassurée.

Elle put donc sans crainte repousser un instant ses assauts et se leva avec grâce.

Inquiet, Greg la suivit du regard, se délectant de sa démarche altière et admirant chaque parcelle de ce corps dénudé.

Lisa revint encore plus vite vers lui et sa langue s'empara de nouveau de la sienne , jouant avec lui, déposant avec habilité et sensualité deux petits comprimés qu'il ne se fit pas prier pour avaler…La Vicodine lui avait déjà procuré bien des plaisirs mais jamais à un tel degré.

Ils avaient joué jusque là avec intenté aux jeux de l'amour, il était temps à présent d'en récolter les délices.

Ils désiraient plus que tout entrer au plus profond de l'autre , s'y mouvoir, s'y reposer, en retirer le plus interdit des plaisirs, y retrouver le sens de leur vie.

House caressa sa compagne avec sensualité, imprimant à ses longs doigts le mouvement le plus proche de l'extase.

Lisa gémit, commença à se tendre mais refusa de s'enfuir seule.

Elle repoussa avec douceur les mains habiles de son amant, s'empara délicatement mais fermement de son sexe ; le caressa avec habilité puis le guida enfin en elle.

Ils étaient de nouveau réunis et leurs mouvements d'amour étaient une chorégraphie perpétuellement inédite.

La musique s' était arrêtée mais leurs respirations et leurs gémissements de plaisir emplissaient l'espace et faisaient écho à la passion qu'ils étaient entrain de vivre.

Mais soudain Gregory House fut pris d'un réel vertige, les murs tournoyaient autour de lui, la vapeur le submergeait.

Il avait envie de vomir et il ne devait pas faire l'amour à cette femme…Ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait…

Son désir perdit aussitôt de son intensité et il repoussa sa compagne avec violence et rancœur, se retirant sans ménagement.

House était assis au bord du lit, sa respiration était sifflante et des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient de son front jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il était perdu et il se dégoûtait. Il avait envie de pleurer comme on pleure à cinq ans, attendant désespérément qu'une femme se penche vers lui pour le consoler.

Il fut surpris de voir une main se tendre vers son bras et le ramener vers son épaule, puis lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

Il s'allongea auprès d'elle, goûtant ce moment de paix et osant enfin lever le regard vers elle, croisa le regard un peu inquiet de Cuddy.

La métamorphose du visage de Greg resterait à jamais gravée dans la mémoire de Lisa, aux pires moments de doute, elle pourrait retrouver cette sensation de plénitude.

House, le visage grave mais un sourire de triomphe et de bonheur aux lèvres, revint au corps de sa compagne.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec ferveur, retrouva aussitôt la force de son désir, pénétra au plus profond de son être et la mena vers un plaisir intense, d'une violence dont il avait été rarement le témoin .

Puis il s'autorisa à s'abandonner à sa propre jouissance; sa volonté n'ayant de toute façon plus tellement droit de cité dans ce délire des sens.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap.8

- « Qu'as-tu fait de notre fille »? House se mordit aussitôt la lèvre , regrettant de ne pas être parvenu à atténuer une forme de reproche dans sa voix… « je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour y penser mais Aurore me semble un peu jeune pour se garder toute seule… ».

House était allongé, emmitouflé sous les couvertures, une lueur gourmande de chat devant son pot à lait sur le visage, et son langage corporel semblait en totale contradiction avec la sévérité de sa voix.

Cuddy décida donc de ne pas en tenir compte et continua de se sécher les cheveux avec sa serviette. Elle savait que House était au supplice et cela l'amusait de lui infliger de nouvelles tortures en accentuant la volupté de ses mouvements…

Elle , était réveillée depuis une heure et avait déjà appelé trois fois pour demander des nouvelles d'Aurore alors que Lui, dormait profondément du sommeil du juste et n'avait pas daigné se réveiller malgré ses nombreuses sollicitations directes ou indirectes…Il avait beau jeu à présent d'endosser l'armure du père inquiet et outragé…

House se redressa enfin et tapota l'emplacement vide à ses côtés: « viens là vile tentatrice- nous avons à parler- allez viens, j'ai besoin de te sentir là- dit il en caressant le drap -et là - ébauchant une forme invisible au creux de son épaule ».

Cuddy lui renvoya un large sourire et courut se réfugier à son tour sous les couvertures auprès de lui.

- « tu vieillis Greg, je ne t'avais pas vu dormir aussi profondément depuis des lustres » murmura-t-elle taquine…

- « c'est que …je n'avais plus dormi aussi paisiblement depuis au moins six mois » répondit il à nouveau sérieux.

Il soupira puis reformula sa question:- « Aurore va bien? ».

Lisa se crispa légèrement, elle aurait souhaité consolider davantage leurs retrouvailles avant d'aborder ces problèmes avec House. Elle le connaissait, il douterait de la sincérité de ses sentiments dès qu'il comprendrait ce qui lui avait donné le courage de revenir vers lui.

Elle décida donc de dévier légèrement le sens de leur conversation en répondant à sa première question - « mon frère Hugh s'est proposé spontanément et-

House- « ton mystérieux frère est revenu du bout du monde? Sérieusement? Et toi tu confies ta fille à un marin solitaire et inexpérimenté? ».

Cuddy:- « je te confirme ,House, tu vieillis et tu deviens rasoir- et pompeux- parfaitement- pompeux!

Pour ta gouverne sache que mon frère est rentré depuis un peu plus de six mois à présent. Il effectue un remplacement au P/P mais recherche un poste en libéral pour planter sa tente; enfin!

Il a rencontré une merveilleuse petite infirmière et ils filent le plus imbécile des parfaits amours…Ils se sont tous deux portés volontaires pour garder Ta fille et je ne vois pas au nom de quoi j'aurai pu leur refuser ce service qu'ils me rendaient à moi…et à toi me semble t il vu ton ardeur très récente…

De plus ta mère a proposé de passer dans l'après midi et elle me donnera de ses nouvelles dès qu'elle le pourra.

Greg, murmura -t-elle en réponse au regard glacé qu'il venait de lui adresser- ta mère n'a pas été accusée de harcèlement sexuel à l'encontre d'une de ses collègues; pourquoi aurait elle été privée de sa petite fille?

Je suis désolée de tout ce temps perdu mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière… »

House: « ce n'est pas moi qui viens de te balancer mes fautes au visage , rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sourde et coupante; je connais mes responsabilités et j'ai tenté d'en assumer les conséquences- je n'ai jamais voulu perdre les premiers mois de vie de ma fille - je n'ai jamais voulu revivre cela après les jumeaux…

Tu ne voulais plus de moi à tes côtés et je l'ai compris et accepté- mais si j'avais eu le choix, jamais je ne vous aurai quittées ».

Perdu dans de noires pensées, House réalisa tout à coup que Lisa restait étrangement silencieuse. Il se pencha vers elle et prit doucement son menton entre ses doigts pour relever son visage. Quand il vit qu'il était dévasté par les larmes et la tristesse de tous ces mois passés ; House se maudit intérieurement de sa brutalité et la prit dans ses bras , la pressant fermement contre lui.

- « Pardon, murmura-t-il avec douceur, pardon pour hier, pour maintenant et pardon pour demain. Je suis un imbécile et j'ai bien peur de n'être bon qu'à vous faire souffrir toi et Aurore… »

- « Greg, c'était trop dur sans toi…c'est le vide que tu as laissé en partant que tu vois là -dit elle en essuyant ses larmes- pas ce qui s'est passé avant -plus maintenant en tous cas.

On savait tous les deux que ce serait difficile, non? Nous deux, le bébé, l'hôpital…Tu ne veux quand même pas renoncer, dis moi? ».

House sourit mélancoliquement, renforçant la pression de ses bras autour du corps de Cuddy - « je te rappelle que je suis un docteur presque sans domicile fixe et sans emploi… »

Cuddy: « et moi je te rappelle que tu as eu la bonne idée de suborner la doyenne d'un établissement de renom et que de ce fait, trouver un emploi ne devrait pas être la tache la plus insurmontable qui t'attend…D'autant que Cameron est enceinte et ne va pas tarder à lâcher son poste à la tête du département Diagnostic.

Ça te dirait une vacation sur son poste, le temps qu'elle revienne de son arrêt maternité? »…

À suivre…..


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci à toi Elende pour la constance de tes reviews…j'espère que ce petit chapitre comblera un peu l'attente…au plaisir de vous lire…_

Chap.9

Lisa se sentait déconcertée et un peu inquiète face à l'absence de réaction de House.

Elle se doutait bien que sa fierté l'empêcherait de sauter de joie et elle n'avait pas prévu de lui parler du poste en priorité.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était même une erreur de stratégie majeure!!

Elle aurait du avant tout évoquer leur nouvelle vie à trois, lui demander quels étaient ses projets, comment il souhaitait s'investir auprès d'elle.

Mais non, elle lui avait flanqué son statut de doyenne à la figure et son extrême générosité en lui proposant un sous poste!! Une vacation!!!

Une autre inquiétude transperçait le cœur de Cuddy mais celle là, elle tentait de la rejeter au plus loin de son subconscient.

N'avait il pas pâli quand elle lui avait annoncé la grossesse de Cameron? Subsistait-il un attachement, une jalousie, un regret ? House était il plus attaché qu'il ne le croyait à sa jeune collègue au point de demeurer figé et muet depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était à son tour sur le point de devenir mère?

Cuddy sentit un grand froid la saisir alors que House se détachait d'elle.

Sans un mot,à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, il se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il verrouilla le loquet.

Geste machinal? Volontaire?

- « Enfoiré » marmonna Cuddy pour elle-même.

Chap.10

Le jet de la douche commençait à faire son effet sur les muscles noués et douloureux de House mais aussi sur son cerveau embrumé.

Il était enfin arrivé à ce moment auquel il avait aspiré depuis des mois.

Sa vie allait reprendre la direction qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter, avec en bonus la perspective de retrouver son poste; le seul qui l'ait épanoui réellement depuis qu'il avait commencé à pratiquer la médecine.

Et pourtant il se sentait paniqué, désorienté et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Le visage de Mme M et des autres habitants du village s'imposèrent à son esprit.

Se pouvait-il que lui, l'indifférent et pragmatique Dr House, se sente responsable d'eux? Qu'il se soit attaché à cette petite communauté, au point que la perspective de les quitter ne lui procure pas ce plaisir auquel il s'attendait?

Mais en fait qui avait besoin de qui ?

Qui avait peur de changer à nouveau et de redevenir l'irascible, le pompeux, l'égoïste et râleur Dr boiteux du P/P?

Ici son infirmité avait été un atout qui lui avait gagné d'emblée la sympathie et le respect de la population; c'était incompréhensible, mais cela s'était passé ainsi.

Ici il avait pu être lui même ou jouer un autre rôle .House ne savait plus très bien et ce n'était sans doute pas important.

Mais une chose était sure, il n'avait pas envie d'endosser le costume qu'il avait posé quelque mois plus tôt…

En tous cas pas d'emblée, pas sans avoir réfléchi au préalable, pas avant d'avoir rassemblé les miettes de sa vie privée, pris le temps de faire connaissance avec sa fille et de reconquérir Cuddy.

House poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

La brume s'était dissipée.

Il sortit de la salle de bains d'un pas plus léger , pressé de partager avec Lisa une partie des projets qu'il venait d'élaborer, excepté bien sur celle qui la concernait directement…

Mais dans la chambre, son regard ne croisa que le vide.

House réalisa alors qu'il n'avait répondu que par son silence et son absence à la proposition que lui avait faite Cuddy, une bonne heure auparavant….


	10. Chapter 10

Chap.11

House roulait à moto depuis deux bonnes heures et les tiraillements s'intensifiaient au point qu'il ne parvenait pas à empêcher l'ensemble de sa jambe de trembler…Il ralentit sa vitesse pour tenter de gagner en confort ce qu'il perdrait de toutes façons en temps s'il avait un accident ou un malaise.

Il n'était plus équipé pour ce type de « randonnée »…trop de distance, pas assez de pause et puis trop de stress; mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la moto et tout avec Cuddy.

Elle devait avoir raison Cuddy, il vieillissait et assez mal.

Après encore une heure de trajet , House aborda les environs de Princeton.

Sa jambe entière était un bloc de glace, froide et rigide; devenue presque insensible mais aussi fantomatique .Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir ne serait ce que poser le pieds à terre sans que son corps entier ne s'effondre.

Encore un beau résultat de son entêtement. A vouloir gagner du temps,il allait se retrouver directement aux urgences du P/P et avec un peu de chance, ce serait à Thirteen de le prendre en charge.

House respira profondément afin de juguler le fou rire désespéré qui était entrain de le submerger, il était entrain de perdre le contrôle…

Il pensa un instant appeler Wilson pour l'aider à « retomber sur ses pieds » dans tous les sens du terme…mais cela aurait été trop facile et hum, humiliant aussi…

House prit alors dans la poche de sa veste un petit flacon dans lequel il devait rester un fonds de whisky qui lui permettrait d'avaler une double dose de Vicodine…il n'avait pas encore posé son fichu pieds dans le P/P qu'il reprenait déjà ses plus mauvaises habitudes.

A nouveau , un rire s'échappa de sa gorge alors que le liquide râpeux diffusait son intense chaleur immédiatement dans l'ensemble de son corps …le fonds était conséquent, ;l'Écosse et Glenn machin en soient remerciés pour l'éternité.

La chaleur diffuse commençait à provoquer des picotements dans sa cuisse , il fallait qu'il arrive à descendre de sa moto et marche au plus vite…l'étape suivante serait les aiguilles monstrueuses, dignes des envoûtements de vaudou et le résultat serait encore pire que celui envisagé précédemment: il s'affalerait sur le sol et il arriverait aux urgences avec en plus un taux d'alcool dans le sang supérieur à la normale…

Comment avait il pu agir de manière aussi précipitée et sans réfléchir aux conséquences? Pourquoi avait il cédé à son impulsivité?

Cuddy s'était lassée de l'attendre et elle avait disparu de son nouvel univers…tout à coup, ce qui avait fait sa vie depuis quelques mois lui avait paru terne et insignifiant.

Il n'aurait pas quarante chances avec Cuddy, il en avait déjà eu plus que son compte.

La discussion qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir elle dans sa chambre, il la poursuivrait dans le bureau de la doyenne au P/P et il s'humilierait même devant témoin s'il le fallait…

House vacilla légèrement et agrippa sa cuisse pour la masser ; il était parvenu à descendre de la moto mais sa respiration était entrecoupée de gémissements qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Posant ses avant bras sur la selle, il souffla profondément , chassant peu à peu les étoiles lumineuses qui dansaient devant ses yeux…à la place, il vit apparaître le visage rond de Cameron qui lui souriait avec son air à la fois étonné et inquiet.

Cameron serait toujours Cameron pour House…Elle pouvait gagner en prestige, en froideur, en manipulation; elle serait toujours déstabilisée et touchée par cet homme…et il en était de même pour lui…

Il ne put s'empêcher de grommeler « tu devrais arrêter les sucettes rouges et recommencer le jogging, t'as pris du bide en occupant mon poste… »

Cameron- « moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir, …Greg répondit elle dans un murmure…je repartais à la maison mais je peux vous aider à faire quelques pas?

House:- « merci…Alysson…j'ai besoin d'un peu d'entraînement avant de rentrer dans la cage aux lions.

Prenant d'autorité son ancien patron sous le bras, Cameron se dirigea vers le petit parc à l'opposé de l'entrée du P/P.

Son entrée dans l'hôpital, il devait la faire seul et sur ses deux jambes, ce serait primordial pour les jours à venir.

Cameron était trop fine pour ne pas le comprendre.

Ils marchaient lentement et silencieusement .

House se centrait sur la fonction mécanique de la marche pour tenter de canaliser la douleur qui continuait d'irradier l'ensemble de sa cuisse.

Le voyant gagner en stabilité, Cameron ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête…

C:- « Cuddy sait que vous êtes de retour?

H:- « Elle est venue me rendre visite hier dans l'après midi et -hum- ce matin, elle est partie…hum…un peu vite.

C:- « Vous avez encore foiré ,House?

H:- « Maintenant que tu le dis…Alysson….il me semble bien que les derniers mots qu'elle m'a adressé étaient effectivement « enfoiré ».

House et Cameron échangèrent un long regard. Ils étaient au même diapason: un peu tristes de ce qu'ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à atteindre ensemble mais confortés par leur amitié paradoxale pour deux humains aussi différents que pouvaient l'être un fétu de paille face à la meule…

House marmonna d'une voix un peu émue: - « je suis heureux pour toi et Wilson, cette fois je crois que j'accepterai d'être son témoin; à moins que tu ne me le demandes. C'est une union qui viendra mettre un terme à une longue série de divorce…j'en suis sûr.

Le parasite se porte bien?

Cameron:- « tout va bien ! Wilson me rend folle! Depuis que vous êtes parti, il n'a plus personne à surveiller et à sermonner…l'arrivée du bébé lui a rendu un peu de tonus.

Mais vous lui avez manqué et je crois qu'il vous en veut de l'avoir écarté.

House: « Oups, finalement, je vais peut être te demander de m'aider à remonter sur ma moto…deux lions à affronter, ça fait beaucoup pour le faible homme que je suis…

Cameron:- « eh bien le moment me semble idéal pour vous laisser tomber…vous recommencez à mentir…vous allez bien!! GO!

Cameron poussa House de manière très irrévérencieuse en donnant une impulsion sur le bas de ses fesses…

En s'éloignant HOUSElui renvoya un regard choqué et goguenard… »je te revaudrai ça un jour…Alysson… »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Cameron ne put s'empêcher de crier « Au fait, c'était bien Paris ou ce n'était que du bluff? »

House haussa les épaules sans se retourner mais pénétra dans le hall du P/P le sourire aux lèvres et la démarche assurée.


	11. Chapter 11

_**merci à choupinette et elende pour leurs encouragements...j'espère que vous apprécierez ces autres retrouvailles...pour ma part, j'étais heureuse de faire franchir à House ce pas de porte...au plaisir de vous lire...**_

CHAP.12

La haute silhouette de House , reconnaissable entre toutes, venait d'apparaître dans le Hall du P/P, légèrement précédée par le claquement de sa canne sur le marbre du sol du prestigieux hôpital…

Il n'avait pas choisi la meilleure heure pour faire une entrée discrète, à tout bien y réfléchir, il n'avait rien choisi du tout.

IL carra ses épaules, baissa légèrement la tête et opta pour un passage indifférent , tentant de donner à son retour dans ces murs un caractère banal et routinier.

Au premier « bonjour DR House » chaleureux, il frémit, hocha la tête silencieusement et passa son chemin…

Et puis très vite, il entendit que son nom se murmurait sur de plus en plus de lèvres…il n'était pas encore arrivé à la moitié de son trajet et l'ascenseur ne lui avait jamais paru aussi éloigné.

Il se décida donc à faire une pause, posa son sac et releva enfin le visage.

Il était entouré d'un essaim de visages, dont s'il ne souvenait pas du nom il connaissait par cœur la fonction: secrétaire, infirmière, aide soignant, personnel d'entretien; chacun avait eu droit un jour ou l'autre à son compte d'insulte ou d'humiliation.

Mais chacun aussi avait plus appris en cinq minutes de collaboration avec House qu'en une année d'étude.

Et il leur avait manqué. Sa mauvaise humeur, ses facéties, ses engueulades avec la Doyenne, ses chamailleries avec Wilson, les puzzles et la sensation de victoire que l'ensemble du service ressentait quand il parvenir à élucider ses énigmes ,son départ brutal les avait privés de tous ces petits souffles de vie….

Myrna la plus ancienne de toutes les équipes osa s'approcher de ce regard bleu translucide, qui les regardait, surpris et décontenancé par cette chaleur humaine qui le rendait toujours maladroit et distant.

Myrna: - « Dr House, je peux dire au nom de tous que vous nous faites ce matin la plus belle des surprises en nous honorant de votre visite.

Et je pense ne trahir personne en ajoutant que nous espérons tous que ce sera une visite…permanente ».

House poussa un long soupir et honora chacun d'un long regard, presque souriant…Il salua ensuite avec révérence Myrna , lui murmura un « merci » en déposant un petit baiser sur le haut de sa tête et poursuivit son chemin.

Arrivé près de l'ascenseur, il croisa dans la glace le regard de Wilson, figé à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

Il semblait avoir assisté à toute la scène mais n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement pour se rapprocher de son ami.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent était lourd. House se fit humble mais Wilson haussa les épaules et se détourna pour prendre un dossier , considérant que le retour de Grégory House ne l'empêcherait certainement pas de se centrer sur ce qui avait été l'essentiel de sa vie depuis six mois.

Les portes se refermèrent sur House, qui profita de ces instants pour relâcher la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules et raidissait tout son corps.

Sa cuisse lui faisait mal et il se sentait coupable.

Il savait qu'il avait injustement écarté Wilson de sa vie depuis six mois, mais il ignorait pourquoi il l'avait fait.

Wilson , Cuddy, le P/P, tout était inextricablement lié et il n'avait pas cherché à faire la part des choses.

Le regard de Wilson avait rouvert chez House ce sentiment d'insécurité qui le paralysait le plus souvent et annihilait chez lui tout mouvement spontané d'ouverture vers les autres…

Ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur état d'esprit dont il allait avoir besoin pour affronter , sur son terrain, sa compagne et doyenne de cet établissement.


	12. Chapter 12

**_une suite pour Elende et Choupinette...en ce qui concerne les termes médicaux et les problématiques, ce n'est pas du tout ma branche, donc contrairement aux vrais scénarios Housiens, ils sont comme le reste le produit de mon imagiantion et pure fiction..._**

**_Bien entendu HOuse et autres caractères appartiennent exclusivement à ses créateurs et à la Fox ...hélas..._**

Chap.13

Pour une fois, House avait entrouvert délicatement la porte du bureau de Lisa , ce qui ne permit pas à Cuddy et son interlocuteur de percevoir une présence dans la pièce.

De manière innocente dans un premier temps, House se fit discret, prenant plaisir à observer sa compagne dans la cadre de sa fonction.

Mais certains éléments frappèrent rapidement son esprit: l'entretien était informel puisqu'il se tenait dans le côté salon du bureau et la voix de Lisa était dépourvue du caractère impersonnel et parfois glacial de la Doyenne.

Lisa parlait de sa fille avec cet homme et de la façon intime qui aurait du demeurer son seul privilège.

House frémit davantage quand il reconnut enfin la voix du Dr Edelstein, celui qu'il continuait à appeler dans ses cauchemars « l'homme de Cuddy ».

Dr E:- « Lizzou , si ton problème de pré éclampsie avait eu des retentissements sur le système cérébral d'Aurore, l' Apgar l'aurait indiqué dès ses premières secondes de vie…Les performances de ta petite merveille étaient d'emblée excellentes et je me souviens avoir moi-même procédé à ses premiers pas…une vraie ballerine !

Edelstein se détendit en voyant un sourire s'ébaucher sur le visage tendu de sa sœur…

Cependant, reprit-il à regret, la pression trop forte peut avoir causé quelques dommages sur le plan auditif, ce que l'on remarque parfois trop tard car les signes sont imperceptibles chez les nourrissons.

Tu es la meilleure observatrice et la mieux placée en tant que mère pour détecter ces petits signaux d'alerte et ta vigilance nous permettra de prendre rapidement les choses en main si nécessaire…

La voix de House retentit soudain derrière eux, coupante, ironique, agressive, blessée.

H: - « Quel touchant spectacle familial vous nous offrez là; vraiment si je n'étais pas le « supposé » père de cet enfant ; je vous décernerai la palme du couple de l'année…Lizzou, tu as dit à ton gigolo que tu avais couché avec moi? le prochain mioche pourrait être le mien cette fois-

Un coup de poing dans l'estomac interrompit le venin de sa diatribe; puis un autre au visage l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce .House s'effondra sur le sol, Ko.

Lisa était trop sonnée pour pouvoir intervenir de quelque façon, les derniers mots de Greg lui martelant les tempes sans répit.

Il avait pu penser , ce fameux matin où tout avait basculé, qu'Aurore n'était pas sa fille…il l'avait pensé et tout doute ne semblait pas écarté de son esprit…

Enfoiré n'était pas assez fort l'autre jour pour le qualifier, il allait l'obliger à enrichir son vocabulaire ordurier rapidement.

C:- « Tu me fais pitié et tu me dégoûtes House, diagnosticien brillant mais petit être humain…Everybody lies, c'est ça, moi y compris?

C'est le dernier moyen que tu as trouvé pour te défiler, la bâtarde?

Tu peux retourner dans ta boue , à ta vraie place. Ma fille et moi, nous n'avons aucun besoin de toi!

Et au passage je te présente , Hugh, mon frère, le marin solitaire incapable de s'occuper de l'enfant , tu sais? ».

Lisa avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix forte mais calme, déterminée et méprisante, à l'opposé des sentiments qui dévastaient son cœur.

Ces paroles glaciales calmèrent les deux hommes instantanément.

Hugh Edelstein résolut qu'il était plus opportun de laisser sa sœur régler à sa manière les conflits qui l'opposaient au père de son enfant; à chaque fois qu'il était intervenu , le pire s'étant produit.

Il commença à battre en retraite ignorant le regard suppliant de sa sœur: « vous avez à parler tous les deux, vraiment ,e t je n'ai pas ma place là dedans…vous n'aviez pas tout à fait tort Dr House et je m'excuse au moins à ce titre…même si vous l'avez formulé de manière grossière, c'était à vous en priorité que Lisa devait se confier concernant ses inquiétudes pour Aurore…encore faudrait il que vous parveniez tous les deux à vous adresser la parole plus de cinq minutes sans vous envoyer des insultes à la figure! »

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce en jetant un dernier regard sur Lisa Cuddy et Grégory House.

Lisa s'était détournée et se tenait droite, figée , le regard capturé par le flot pluvieux de la tempête extérieure ,écho de ses larmes qui refusaient de jaillir.

House demeurait à terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. La violence des coups l'avait une première fois légèrement assommé.

Insuffisamment cependant pour l'empêcher d'entendre les mots de Lisa, venus le percuter à nouveau, au plus profond de son être .

Stupide, arrogant, vaniteux, idiot…infirme du cœur…

Il se redressa péniblement mais demeura prostré à terre, les mains posées sur les genoux, cachant son visage.

Il cherchait désespérément les paroles qui pourraient effacer l'insulte qu'il avait proféré à l'encontre de Cuddy.

Il n'en existait pas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci à Shini, Elende &Choupinette , très sincèrement...**

**plus dur d'écrire quand la maison est pleine de bruit grace aux vacances...mais c'est vivant!! j'espère que vous aimerz ce nouveau chapitre...Greg a de nouveau blessé Cuddy et ne sait comment s'en excuser...**

Chap.14

Le silence devenait insupportable pour tous les deux. Mais chacun craignait de proférer le premier une inexcusable platitude.

House réussit à relever la tête et fixa son regard sur la silhouette de Cuddy,obstinément tournée vers l'extérieur.

Il sentait sa colère mais plus encore la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée et qu'il ne pouvait effacer, juste tenter d'atténuer…

House se releva avec difficulté; le voyage à moto ajouté à sa chute rendait chaque muscle de son corps crispé et douloureux. Mais pour une fois cette douleur physique était une bénédiction…

Il se rapprocha de Lisa et s'appuya d'une épaule contre la fenêtre; il aurait voulu poser sa main sur son bras pour l'attirer contre lui mais il n'osa pas.

Lisa avait senti sa présence mais ne parvenait pas à prononcer un mot, elle avait froid et l'avenir lui semblait vide et sombre .

Elle entendit enfin une voix sourde, éraillée qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant celle de House. Il s'adressait à elle avec humilité et sérieux, un peu de désespoir aussi…

Elle seule le connaissait câlin , moqueur, passionné ou tendre mais humble et vaincu, jamais…Et elle n'attendait pas cela de lui, pas lui!

Lisa n'avait pas saisi un traître mot de ce que lui avait dit House;

hormis peut être , quand même, qu'Aurore était sa fille depuis la première seconde où ils avaient entendu son cœur battre dans cette petite salle du P/P et qu'il lui avait donné son nom et son cœur à jamais.

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste , posant sa main sur son bras.

Lentement, afin de lui permettre de se retirer si elle le souhaitait ,Greg avança la sienne et l'enserra avec force et douceur.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient se regarder, pas encore…

Et puis Lisa se glissa de nouveau dans l'attitude distante et confortable de la Doyenne pour s'adresser à House:- « Tu étais venu m'apporter ta réponse concernant le poste de Cameron? »

Un peu surpris et glacé par ce changement de ton , House se redressa et s'éloigna de Cuddy, la doyenne du P/P.

House - « Je suis prêt à reprendre cette vacation au jour et à l'heure que vous fixerez avec Cameron…ainsi que des consultations en Clinique si nécessaire.

J'ai besoin d'une petite semaine pour organiser mon départ du village et tenter de trouver un remplaçant -

Cuddy : (le coupant)- « Je m'étais permis d'évoquer le sujet avec mon frère , c'est une possibilité… »

House prit sur lui pour répondre de manière neutre à cette proposition… Que le Docteur Edelstein, dont il venait juste de découvrir la véritable identité, soit à nouveau sur le point de se glisser dans ses pantoufles lui plaisait à moitié.

Mais il était le frère de Cuddy, uniquement son petit frère et House devait parvenir à chasser cette rancune et jalousie féroce qui l'envahissaient bien malgré lui dès qu'il apercevait son visage…

House:- « Le plus dur est de se faire accepter par la population; si j'y suis parvenu aussi facilement, pourquoi pas ton...frère ? ».

House attendait que Lisa aborde d'elle-même à nouveau les sujets plus personnels mais elle ne disait rien.

Elle était retournée s'asseoir à son bureau et semblait consulter son agenda, avec trop de fébrilité pour parvenir à être efficace.

Il attendait debout, toujours près de la fenêtre et il finit par lui aussi se perdre dans la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors.

House:- « Accepterais-

Cuddy:- « J'aimerai-

House se retourna et s'inclina lui indiquant d'un geste courtois et un peu ironique, qu'il la considérait prioritaire du fait de sa position hiérarchique dans la prise de parole…

Il regretta vite ce mouvement d'humeur, mais Lisa l'ignora délibérément et se concentra sur le message qu'elle souhaitait lui faire passer.

Cuddy:- « Greg, j'avais prévu de te parler d' Aurore quand je suis venue te rejoindre et puis…Elle leva le visage vers House comptant sur une remarque un peu moqueuse pour l'aider à passer le cap.

Mais il ne l'aida pas. Il attendait qu'elle lui indique quelle tournure pouvait reprendre leur relation: professionnelle uniquement ou à nouveau intime.

Lisa poursuivit donc d'une voix plus douce :- « viendrais tu ce soir vers 19 heures à la maison? Ce …ce sera l'heure du bain d'Aurore…elle adore ça,tu verrais!

Tu pourrais profiter un peu de la présence de ta fille et nous parlerons ensuite. »

Le regard qu'elle leva alors sur lui n'avait plus rien de glacial ni d'emprunté ; c'était celui d'une femme égarée;éperdu, désespérément triste de solitude , n'osant ni espérer ni quémander soutien et amour…

House ne détourna pas son regard; il sourit avec tendresse et répondit simplement « tu aimes toujours les vins Français? Je serai là à 18h59... ».


	14. Chapter 14

Chap.15

Il était devant la maison de Cuddy depuis plus d'une heure mais n'osait pas sonner…

Il avait guetté son retour en compagnie d'Aurore puis avait suivi chaque étape de ce début de soirée anticipant les lieux qui ne tarderaient pas à s'illuminer…la cuisine pour chauffer le petit pot, le dressing pour permettre à Lisa de quitter son costume de Doyenne et redevenir une maman opérationnelle, la chambre d'Aurore qui avait été un temps son bureau à lui mais qu'il lui avait volontiers cédé et avait commencé à décorer ...avant le déluge…

House avait passé peu de temps dans la chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle. Celle-ci évoquait impitoyablement la vie qui avait été celle de Wilson avant qu'il ne se décide à avouer ses sentiments à Cameron…

A présent c'était House le vagabond, le sans lieu de vie fixe…

Une douche rapide pour détendre ses muscles…

Sur une impulsion il s'était rasé…il avait envie d'être doux pour les femmes de sa vie …

Wilson lui avait dit un jour que sa chemise bleue lui donnait un air presque élégant et civilisé .

Il choisit donc de porter la plus repassée de ses chemises bleues au dessus d'un tee-shirt aux motifs extravagants propres à distraire Aurore si elle décidait , comme tous les bébés ,de céder à la crise d'angoisse de la fin de journée…

House se sentait à la fois prêt et terriblement à stressé à l'idée de vivre enfin ces moments intimes et privilégiés qui font la vie de tout parent…

Cuddy avait parlé de bain…allait il échouer à la première étape, trébucher avec sa jambe malade ou ne pas tenir la position penchée suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir prendre soin de manière autonome de sa propre fille?

« Shit » un peu facile ces doutes…idéal même pour masquer sa trouille de l'engagement ou une fierté déplacée…le grand Greg et un bébé…

Il était 18h58 quand il se résolut enfin à sonner , une bouteille de Nuits Saint George dans une main et une grenouille verte 100 produits naturels de l'autre…moche mais House savait qu'il faisait « grubit » comme personne…


	15. Chapter 15

Chap.16

Cuddy attendait House à cette heure là…Aussi fut elle surprise un instant en apercevant la silhouette élégante de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle…

Aurore, qu'elle portait dans les bras , se mit à gazouiller et Lisa réalisa qu'elle restait stupidement figée face au père de son enfant , face à Gregory House…

Un Greg qu'elle avait connu autrefois; quand ils étaient étudiants… L'amoureux de Stacy…

Le Greg qui avait disparu après son infarctus et était ponctuellement réapparu ..quand Stacy était revenue avec Mark, quand House s'était cru guéri grâce à la Kétamine…

Mais elle n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps le plaisir de croiser ce Greg , et cela presque en son seul honneur!

Elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer, un peu moqueuse - « tu dois avoir des choses très graves à te faire pardonner… »

House lui répondit sur le même ton: « la liste est trop longue pour ne pas craindre de périr de froid sur le seuil …rentre au moins mettre cette petite à l'abri! »

Cuddy tendit Aurore à son père « je t'échange cette petite fille contre la merveilleuse bouteille que tu caches sous ton bras droit…par contre elle peut garder la grenouille »; puis elle s'effaça pour permettre à House d'entrer .

Cuddy:- « Tu connais le chemin vers le salon…je fais une étape à la cuisine et j'arrive ».

Elle ne lui avait laissé ni le choix ni le temps de la réflexion… Elle n'était même pas inquiète à l'idée qu'il puisse faire tomber sa fille…cela devait vouloir dire qu'il en était capable…

Il commença à faire quelques pas avec précaution puis sa démarche se raffermit en sentant qu'il passait cette épreuve haut la main…

Aurore ne cessait de le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus lavande qui tenaient à la fois des siens et de ceux de sa mère …un joli tutti frutti!

En entrant dans le salon , Gregory House sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver trônant fièrement au centre de la pièce; le piano qu'il avait, quelques mois plus tôt déposé au garde meuble le cœur lourd.

Il s'approcha lentement de son précieux compagnon et ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir et d'ouvrir le clavier.

Il regardait les touches avec envie, se demandant comment il avait pu vivre tous ces mois sans vivre la musique…

Il cala bien confortablement Aurore contre son flanc , décrispa les doigts de sa main droite ainsi que sa vielle professeur lui avait appris à le faire dès les premières leçons de son enfance et effleura quelques notes…une berceuse lui revint en mémoire, une petite œuvre mineure de Bach .

Sa main gauche ressentait le besoin urgent de s'associer à ce plaisant concert de retrouvaille mais il jouait pour sa fille et cette main se devait d'être raisonnable…

House abaissa son regard vers Aurore pour lui expliquer qu'un jour, il jouerait pour ses seuls beaux yeux toutes les fugues du plus inspiré des compositeurs.

Mais ce geste le ramena vers la réalité et à cette conversation qu'il avait surprise en début d'après midi entre Lisa et son frère.

Les yeux d'Aurore parcouraient chaque coin de la pièce, curieux de découvrir de nouveaux aspects de cet environnement familier.

Elle était calme, presque trop et maintenant qu'elle se sentait chez elle au creux des bras de son père, elle pouvait fixer son attention sur cette partie de la maison qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sous cet angle.

Mais il paraissait évident à House qu'elle ne captait pas la mélodie enfantine qu'il avait souhaité lui offrir , pas plus qu'elle ne fut perturbée par les accords disharmonieux qu'il plaqua ensuite désespérément.

Cuddy les avait rejoints depuis un moment, guettant sur le visage de House les signes qu'elle redoutait d'interpréter.

Elle y lut toutes les émotions qui l'avaient traversé en quelques secondes: la passion du musicien qui retrouve son instrument, la fierté du père de jouer pour son enfant et le choc soudain de la prise de conscience…

Aurore semblait dans son monde, elle y semblait paisiblement installée mais c'était un monde de silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Chap.17

Ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre , serrés l'un contre l'autre, très fort…

Être à nouveau ensemble ne leur avait pas suffi, non, cela les avait comblés.

L'inquiétude et la tristesse pour leur enfant les avait un peu assommés mais ils se sentaient prêts à affronter l'avenir d' Aurore s' ils le vivaient de concert.

Lisa avait peu échangé avec House sur le possible handicap de leur fille…Les mots étaient relativement inutiles et seuls des tests dans quelques mois permettraient de corroborer leurs pressentiments.

Il allait falloir attendre et craindre.

Après le bain et le dîner de la princesse , House était monté la coucher .Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait poser son propre enfant dans son berceau et l'accompagner en douceur vers le sommeil; un monde dont il ne savait plus de quoi sa fille pourrait le peupler…

Souvent de petites musiques berçaient en tournoyant les rêves des bébés…

Il n'était pas question de priver Aurore de sensations auditives mais il faudrait penser à stimuler ses autres sens, la vue avec des couleurs éclatantes et pastels ; les senteurs…

House était désarmé face à cette nouvelle difficulté, ce handicap qui serait peut être celui de sa fille…

Il était malheureux et se sentait coupable du stress qui avait généré la crise d'éclampsie de Lisa mais il ne voulait pas lui en parler .Il savait qu'elle souffrait…Les mères seules portent et nourrissent leur enfant durant neuf mois et de ce fait, s'attribuent les problèmes de santé de leur nouveau né…C'est un sentiment irrépressible.

Après le coucher, House avait rejoint Cuddy dans le salon.

Lisa avait revêtu sa tenue d'intérieur…et ne portait pas de soutien gorge; Greg l'avait immédiatement noté.

Elle lui avait rappelé la Lisa qu'il avait perfidement traquée pour perturber son rendez vous galant, sauf que ce soir il était l'élu.

Un pique nique -moquette était déjà installé, la robe rouge sombre du vin s'accordait merveilleusement avec le pourpre des lèvres de Lisa.

House s'était allongé près de sa compagne et il l'avait prise dans ses bras en la serrant très fort, longtemps…

Brisés par toutes les émotions qu'il venaient de vivre, ils s'étaient tout simplement endormis là, près du feu, ensemble…


	17. Chapter 17

Chap.18

Cuddy était installée dans l'avion depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, seule, et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu se laisser ainsi manipuler par Grégory House.

Non seulement il l'avait convaincue qu'elle rêvait tout comme lui de ce séjour en amoureux à Paris mais avec son irresponsabilité coutumière,House s'apprêtait à louper l'avion censé les emmener vers leur destination de rêve…

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Lisa devait reconnaître qu'elle brûlait d'envie de se promener avec Greg, main dans la main, le long des quais de la Seine, chiner avec lui et découvrir les faux trésors des échoppes, poser pour son portrait à elle et la caricature de House à Montmartre…

Elle avait envie de tous ces clichés et plus encore de les vivre avec Greg…

Mais son cœur se serrait un peu à l'idée de laisser Aurore et elle s'inquiétait que cette perspective ne semble pas toucher son compagnon.

Il l'aimait , elle ,Lisa Cuddy;mais il semblait avoir du mal à la partager, même avec sa propre fille…comme beaucoup d'hommes finalement, House n'était en définitive pas aussi exceptionnel…

Lisa commença à réellement s'affoler quand elle réalisa que les portes étaient sur le point d'être verrouillées et que le personnel de bord se préparait pour la démonstration des consignes de sécurité .

Elle devait réagir au lieu de rester paralysée par l'angoisse.

Débouclant sa ceinture de sécurité, Lisa se leva et partit à la recherche de l'hôtesse.

Elle devait pour cela traverser les allées du compartiment spacieux des Premières, dont les rangs étaient clairsemés.

Étonnant se dit elle , Greg lui avait annoncé tout dépité que la première classe était complète du fait de leur réservation tardive; ce qui finalement avait semblé le gêner bien plus qu'elle-même…

Elle voulait aller à Paris mais avec lui; peu importait que ce soit en tapis volant ou en wagon de luxe…

Lisa sentit les premières larmes de tristesse couler sans qu'elle parvienne à les retenir; House avait eu un empêchement professionnel ,ce ne serait pas la première fois et ce n'était pas si grave… Mais elle se sentait déçue comme une enfant la nuit de Noël ,qui ne comprend pas pourquoi ses parents se disputent aussi les soirs de fête…

Elle était parvenue presque au bout de l'allée quand elle sentit une main agripper son poignet avec force pour l'empêcher de continuer…Paniquée par la virulence de l'empoignade, elle commençait à se débattre vigoureusement quand elle rencontra le regard de son agresseur.

Voyant qu'elle commençait à être de nouveau connectée à la réalité, House relâcha la pression sur sa main pour la caresser délicatement.

Il avait eu très peur en voyant sur son visage cette expression de petite fille perdue et mortellement blessée…

Il voulait lui faire une merveilleuse surprise et avait réactivé sans le préméditer une blessure profonde qui faisait Lisa Cuddy, qui la rapprochait peut être plus de lui qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer…

Le regard rempli d'excuse, House se décala d'un fauteuil pour lui laisser la place.

Encore sous le choc, Lisa s'assit, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle était entrain de vivre.

Et puis Greg se pencha légèrement vers le siège voisin , attrapa un petit paquet avec délicatesse et le déposa sur les genoux de sa compagne.

House :- « Quoique tu penses de ma fibre paternelle, je ne me voyais vraiment pas abandonner déjà et si vite notre petite merveille…alors voilà… »…

Quand l'avion commença à s'élever dans les airs, Lisa avait retrouvé un peu de sa sérénité .

Elle n'avait pas lâché une seconde la main de House et l'aurait bien volontiers pincé, pour le punir de la peur qu'il lui avait causée mais surtout pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas une hallucination.

Ils avaient relevé la petite tablette qui séparait leurs sièges et calé Aurore entre leurs deux corps.

Lisa posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, poussa un profond soupir en sentant son bras qui l'entourait tandis que les doigts de House se faisaient caresses sensuelles sur sa nuque.

Tous deux avaient hâte soudain d'arriver pour s'aimer à Paris….

FIN


End file.
